Mother's Day
by Millipedes R Awesome
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and 4 Titans are not in a celebratory mood. But when Starfire starts to be her cheery self, The Titans yell at her, thinking her past had been relatively easy. They soon realize how little they really know about her. One-shot.


**D.L. 4/25/2012- 5/12/2012 **

**Mother's Day**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE TEEN TITANS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. (CRAP. :( _****_) HOWEVER, I STILL OWN THIS STORYLINE! (NOT TEEN TITANS, AND ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM IN THE STORYLINE (YAY! _****_:D _****_))_**

**_PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! IT IS IMPORTANT!_**

**Beginning Author's Note**:

Dear Readers,

Hey you guys! This is my fourth FanFiction! Whoo Hoo! : P Here's a summary of the story: **It's Mother's Day, and Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are not in a celebratory mood.** **But when Starfire starts to be her cheery self, The Titans yell at her, thinking her past had been relatively easy. They soon realize how little they really know about Starfire. One-shot.** Yay! I actually got this out on Mother's day! (Even though it's like 11PM, lol) **FYI: I'm changing the Titans pasts **(I don't know all of them well anyway),** so that ALL of the Titans' mothers are dead. Also, they will be changed in other ways for the story to work. The Titans never knew Starfire was enslaved by the Gordanians, although they did all meet on account of her landing on Earth. Tokyo didn't happen … yet, but this is after all Teen Titans episodes. To sum this up for all of you that are confused, all the Titans know about Starfire's past is that she landed on Earth, she's Tameranean, and she's a princess. **By the way: **THIS FANFICTION IS DEDICATED TO MY MOTHER! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MOM! I LOVE YOU!** Also, Happy Mother's Day to all of you mothers out there as well! Enjoy, and be kind to millipedes!

**-Millipedes R Awesome**

It was supposed to be a happy day. However, the emotions in that room were ones that would be there if someone had died. People had, but a long time ago. Robin was sitting, with his back to the couch, just staring blankly ahead. Normally he would be in the gym, working out, but frankly, he had too much on his mind. Cyborg sat on the couch with his head in his hands, instead of working on his car, one of his favorite pass times. Beast Boy was sitting cross-legged in front of the television. He was staring at it, but there was nothing on. Normally T.V. and videogames would be too much to resist for him, but not today. Even Raven's emotions were showing through, she was levitating cross-legged, which usually signified that she was meditating, but her eyes were open, and looking at the floor. Every now and then a small object would blow up, but neither she, nor any of the other Titans noticed. There was too much depression in the room to even acknowledge one another.

It was mother's day.

_Robin's Point of View:_

_How many years has it been? I was 9 when it happened, so it's been 9 years. Nine long years with out a mother, or a blood father for that matter. Even when I had started working with Batman, when we were on patrol, I would see mothers kiss and cuddle their sons, and stay there watching for a little while, before Batman told me to come. It was amazing to be part of The Flying Graysons. Working with my parents, going all over the country as part of a circus. Kids staring in amazement, wishing they were me. Flying (as the name implies) through the air. Then it came to that faithful night, when Two Face cut the net, and my parents went falling before my eyes. Out of all the things I've seen in my life, that has been the most traumatic thing, haunting my every Mother's and Father's day._

_Cyborg's Point of View:_

_Why did I survive? Why me? We were both in that car accident 4 years ago. At 16, I was at the top of my game. I was captain of the football team, I had been told by many colleges that there was a place for me at their top engineering schools, I got straight A's. Nothing could go wrong. I was going to my 10th grade graduation. My mom was driving me, and as we stopped at the light, some idiot hit us at 100 miles an hour. The image of our car flipping over so many times is still imprinted in my mind along with the fire. The next time I woke up, it was a month later. I immediately noticed I couldn't feel many parts of my body. To save my life, my dad, and the other scientist at STARR labs had to replace about half of my body with metal. I was a Cyborg. When I asked about my mother, my dad stated that my mother was dead on arrival to the hospital with no compassion whatsoever in his voice. My mom was everything to me. I almost never had fights with her when I was growing up, and she supported me in every way. My dad and I had a cold relationship, and I was left with him. He didn't even say good-bye when I told him I was leaving for Jump City._

_Beast Boy's Point of View:_

_I always wondered where my parents were. I hadn't seen them since I was 10. That was 6 years ago. Before then, I had seen them every once in a while. They had given me to the Doom Patrol, because they had no idea how to protect or take care of me. Mento and Rita had become my mother and father. My real parents were perfectly normal human beings, but there was something not normal about my DNA. That's why I am the way I am. From what I can remember they did love me, but I couldn't help thinking they were afraid of me. Around the time I was 10, I stopped seeing them. I asked Mento why, and he didn't even answer. I asked Rita, and at least she carefully explained that I wouldn't be seeing them anymore. When I asked why, she replied "I'll tell you when you're older." I left the Doom Patrol before she could. Let's just say, I had some issues with Mento and how he was treating me. It was only just before I joined the Titans that I stopped being in denial and realized that my parents were dead._

_Raven's Point of View:_

_I had received word a few months ago that my mom had died. Somehow my friends had gotten the information out of me, and expressed their condolences. My mom and I had never had a touchy-feely relationship, but she had always had hope for me, even when I had gotten the prophecy as a newborn. In my darkest hour, when Trigon had nearly ended the world, she hadn't cast me out of her life. To me, that meant a lot, even if she was my mother, and she was supposed to do that anyway. Apparently Trigon had left one last curse when I defeated him. He had made Arella deathly ill. He knew my relationship with my mother and had done it to make me crumble._

Normal Point of View:

Starfire stepped into the common room with a smile on her face, but her smile quickly faded when she saw the somber expressions around her.

"Is something troubling you all?" asked Starfire sweetly.

No one answered her.

"Friends, I wish to help. If something is the matter, you must tell me to help the situation."

This time everyone looked up at Starfire with annoyed expressions.

"It is Mother's day! This is a joyous occasion, is it not?"

Robin stood up, and looked in Starfire's direction.

"You know what, Star? Not everything is a freaking happy occasion, okay?" yelled Robin coldly.

"But, you can make it one if you – "

This time Cyborg spoke.

"You have no idea what we've been through! You never lost your parents! You're a princess who's been shielded from every bad thing, and you expect everyone to be merry with you!" yelled Cyborg.

"Yeah, leave your happy crap outside, because we are _not_ in the mood!" yelled Beast Boy.

"All of you need to shut … up. Especially you, Starfire. You're the one provoking them, and you're making me sick." said Raven.

Starfire was hurt at the sudden attacks on her demeanor and life. She was only trying to help them. Why couldn't they see that? Also, what they thought her past was like was farthest from the truth.

With tears streaming down her face, she started to defend herself.

"If you think that my past was easy, it was not."

Cyborg scoffed.

"You probably didn't get a hug from your mother and father every day, right?" Cyborg said.

"My parents were assassinated by the Gordanians when I was a newborn. My planet was constantly under attack by other planets, so by the time I was 10 I had already had 4 arranged marriages with adult men from planets I did not even know existed. I was my planets constant peace treaty. All went back on their deals after about a year. Then and only then, did people from my planet come to retrieve me. My sister had been exiled for crimes she had committed when she was 10. When I was twelve, she made a deal with the Gordanians and sold me into slavery. For four years I was tortured by them, until they decided to sell me to the Citadel. I escaped and ended up on Earth. I believe you know the rest of my story."

Everyone looked at Starfire, mouths wide open, and guilt setting in.

"Star, I'm so sorry … why didn't you tell us?" asked Robin.

Starfire looked at Robin, rage evident in her eyes from making her bring up her painful past.

"I did not wish for you to pity me, as I do not pity myself. I decided when I came to earth to keep a smile on my face every Mother's Day and Father's Day for my parents. I find that celebrating them does more good than mourning them. It makes me feel better and other people as well. Now if you will excuse me, I do not wish to interrupt your day any longer."

Starfire left the room, leaving the four other Titans silent.

"Does anyone else feel like a jackass?" asked Robin.

Everyone nodded.

"I always thought Star had the best life out of all of us, and that's why she smiled so much, because she never had much to frown about." said Cyborg.

"God, why did we say that to her? She was only trying to help." said Beast Boy.

"I never realized she wasn't just smiling for herself. She was smiling for everyone around her." said Raven.

"I'm going to go talk to her." said Robin.

Everyone agreed.

Robin got to the roof and saw Starfire sitting and staring into space. He knew he would find her here.

"You know you're the most amazing person I've ever met, right?" said Robin.

Starfire didn't turn around.

"Robin, I find that very hard to believe after what you all said to me."

"I'm sorry. I really am. We all are. We were just in a bad mood, so we automatically decided to take it out on you. That's just one of many flaws that humans have, but that doesn't make it right."

Robin sat down next to her. Starfire turned her head away from him.

"Robin, I just … I find it very infuriating, when you all yell at me, and I am only trying to help. It makes me fell like … like you do not want me here."

A tear started to make it's way down her face.

"Oh, God no, Star. You don't realize it, but you keep the team together. Your smiles help us. No one says anything about it, but they give us hope. And I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

At this, Starfire collapsed into Robin's arms, letting tears of insecurity fall.

"Thank you. I truly needed to hear that." said Starfire.

She sat up again and smiled at Robin, and for the first time that day, he smiled too.

**End Author's Note**:

Dear Readers,

Wow, do you know how hard it was to keep from adding a kiss at the end? When it came down to it though, I knew that the kiss would have been a bit out of place. However I will let you know that **THEY WERE IN LOVE, REGARDLESS OF WHETHER I TALKED ABOUT IT, OR ADDED IT INTO THE STORY!** (It felt good to get that out, lol. (That's where Tokyo comes in, as I talked about in the beginning of the story)) So, please review, and tell me how you liked the story! (It makes my day!) Friendly constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are **NOT** allowed. Also, wherever your mom is (deceased or living, with you or somewhere else), remember to smile today. This will let her know you care regardless of the circumstances. Again, **HAPPY MOTHERS DAY TO ALL OF YOU MOTHER'S OUT THERE! : )**

**-Millipedes R Awesome**


End file.
